Opposites Attract
by ryomaechizen2
Summary: A beautiful innocent brunette accidentally bumped into a famous singer. He had raven-colored hair and deep crimson eyes. He was none other than Natsume Hyuuga, the most famous and handsome singer...full summary inside, R&R..WARNING:may contain OOCness
1. Chapter 1

**so, this is a new story I made. I know I should be updating my other story, in every incident there is you, but i'm having a writer's block on that story so i don't know when i am abe to update that story....  
so anyways, i hope you guys would enjoy this story..in my opinion, I think this story is quite good but that's my opinion that's why please R&R. I'd really like to hear your opinions...  
****please enjoy! :D**

******disclaimer: i do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters..i wish i did though, hehe :P**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **A beautiful innocent brunette accidentally bumped into a famous singer. He had raven-colored hair and deep crimson eyes. He was none other than Natsume Hyuuga, the most famous and handsome singer. Not to mention that he was the most sought out teen. They are almost complete opposites, Natsume is the rich, arrogant, smart playboy while Mikan is the sorta dumb, kind, innocent, dense, and clumsy girl. One of the few things they have in common is that they both are good looking. The question is will they end up together or will Mikan end up with someone else and Natsume continues being the arrogant playboy? And if they do end up, they'd just prove the statement "Opposites attract".

* * *

**Opposites Attract**

Every Sunday morning a beautiful brunette, named Sakura Mikan, will be seen walking down the streets of the market place to buy some groceries but, unfortunately for her, this wasn't her usual Sunday. This Sunday she woke up earlier than expected, which is kind of odd for her. Deciding not to waste time, she did her usual routines a few hours earlier than her usual time. She stood up from bed, took a quick shower, got dressed and headed down to the kitchen. Once she arrived, she instantly decided what to have for breakfast and cooked her meal. In a flash, she was done with her breakfast. She got her grocery basket and headed out the door not forgetting to say goodbye to her parent's picture. Once outside, she breathed in deep and started walking out the front gate. She was walking down the pavement humming a jolly tune.

After a few hours, she was done shopping for groceries. She had a lot of time to spare since, as I said earlier, she woke up earlier than her usual time. She still had two and a half hours before lunch. She knew it would take her only one and a half hour to cook lunch so she decided to look around some shops before heading home. She entered a music store, wondering what new albums there are.

She was scanning the CDs if there were anything that she liked. She saw there was a CD that had a sign hanging above it. It read 'best seller'. There was only one left. Wanting to hear the CD, she got the CD but to her surprise someone else got it at the same time as she did. She didn't let go of the CD neither did the other person. She looked him in the eye to glare at him but sadly he was wearing shades so she didn't see the look of the other person.

She examined the other person. He was wearing a red shirt, jeans, black chucks, and a dark blue jacket with the hood up. He had raven hair, she didn't know the eye color since he had shades on.

The guy said in a husky tone, "let go. I got it first."

Mikan replied ever so sweetly, "Mister, can I please have this CD? It's the last one."

The guy replied, clearly annoyed, "I don't care if it's the last one. Now let go! I want the CD."

Mikan feeling offended said, "Well, you could say it more politely."

The guy replied, "As I said little missy, I don't care. Just let go."

"No," Mikan said stubbornly.

The guy getting even more annoyed let go of the CD, saying in a soft voice enough for only him to hear, "Tch, doesn't matter I have a lot of those anyway," at the same time, passing his fingers on his hair in a frustrated manner.

Mikan smiled triumphantly and walked her way to one of the CD players. She put the headphones on and listened to the CD. Not liking the songs, she got the CD out and put it back in its case. She was about to turn back to the rack where she saw the CD, when she heard someone talk to her saying, "like the CD?"

She answered, "No," while not even looking at the person that asked the question.

She turned around and saw that the person that asked her the question was the same guy she was fighting with to get the CD. She couldn't see his reaction since he was still wearing the shades.

"Tch, whatever _POLKA DOTS_," the guy said.

5

4

3

2

1

"WHAT THE!!!! YOU PERVERT!!!" she screamed while he covered his ears. She realized that the guy in front of her just called her by the pattern of her underwear.

She continued, "I have a name you know!!!"

The guy answered, "Well, I don't know your name."

She stood there dumbfounded, realizing that what he said was right.

"hmph," was all she could say while crossing her arms and pouting at the same time.

Deciding that she didn't want to get even more embarrassed she walked away and exited the store. Once out, she sighed.

She thought, "I guess wearing a skirt wasn't a bright idea," while heading home. Her whole walk home, she found herself sighing.

Entering the house she said aloud, "I'm back." Even though she knew no one would answer her. It was sad that she was all alone only at the age of 17. Actually, she'd been alone ever since she was 10. Her parents died on the day of her 10th birthday. It's sad because every birthday after her 10th was the anniversary of her parent's death. Even if she experienced such a thing, she still managed to keep that bubbly character of hers. Yes, you may wonder how she could live all alone at the age of 10. Well, after her parent's death, her aunt came to her and said that Mikan will be living with her. So she moved to Paris since that's where her aunt lives. But when she turned 14, she went back to Japan saying that she wanted to be home again. At first, the aunt wasn't sure of the idea but knowing how stubborn Mikan is, she half-heartedly approved.

Mikan reminisced of the time she explained to her aunt her idea about that matter.

-Flashback- Mikan's POV

_I said, "Aunt Rika, please let me go back home. I want to be home again."_

_Rika, my aunt, answered, "But dear Mikan, this is your home now."_

_I replied in a soft manner, "I know this is my home but this will only be my 2__nd__ home. I want to go back to my REAL home. Please aunt Rika, allow me to go back."_

_Auntie replied, "but how will you live, I don't know if they allow people like you to work yet."_

_I was quiet for awhile. Then suddenly an idea struck me. "Well, if it's not much to ask then, will you give me a monthly allowance which you will send to me while I am still not allowed to work?"_

_Auntie smiled and said, "Well, that's a good idea. I guess I can let you go back but if you have any troubles just call me and since you are still too young to live alone I will have tsubasa-san accompany you. The house bills and other stuff will be paid by me. I will also give you money so that you may buy things that you like. If you need more money, don't be afraid to ask. You know that I enjoy spoiling you." She ended her sentence with a giggle._

-End of Flashback-

Tsubasa-san is my aunt's most trusted butler. He is really nice. He left when I turned 16 because I told my aunt I could live by myself now. Aunt Rika always sent me money even though I didn't ask for more. I told her that she didn't have to keep sending me money since I got a part time job already but she still insisted on sending me money. So I opened up a bank account and put the money there so that the money would grow.

My aunt's absolutely rich that's why she always gives me money freely but I still think that I am an average person. I think of myself as neither poor nor rich, even though I have tons of money in the bank.

I sometimes shop and spend money but I only do that once a month. I wouldn't want to waste the money my aunt has given me.

I looked at the clock and it read '10:55'. All that thinking made me forget about lunch. I still had to cook lunch so I instantly went to the kitchen not forgetting my basket at hand. I put on an apron and started cooking my lunch. I always cooked for myself so I eventually got better and better at cooking especially since tsubasa-san was the one that taught me. He's a really great cook.

I was chopping the vegetables expertly when my telephone rang….

* * *

**who could be calling? hmm...could it be some mystery person or maybe a secret admirer or... well, you'll find out on the next chapter! haha  
don't forget to review..tell me what you think..FLAMES are allowed..you can say whatever you want, so please review :D**

**press that button:D**

********

V

****

V

V

V

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello minna-san!!! the 2nd chappie is up..i want to thank my 2 reviewers which inspired me to write this chappie.**

**so i am dedicating this story to none other than crimson eyed girl and xStarryEyedGirlx....arigato gozaimasu!! BTW, if you don't want your name written here please just PM me so i can remove it :D**

**anyways, enjoy!! don't forget to review :D, i'd very much appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: i sadly do not own Gakuen Alice :((**

**

* * *

Opposites Attract**

**Summary: **A beautiful innocent brunette accidentally bumped into a famous singer. He had raven-colored hair and deep crimson eyes. He was none other than Natsume Hyuuga, the most famous and handsome singer. Not to mention that he was the most sought out teen. They are almost complete opposites. Natsume is the rich, arrogant, smart playboy while Mikan is the sort of dumb, kind, innocent, dense, and clumsy girl. One of the few things they have in common is that they both are good looking. The question is will they end up together or will Mikan end up with someone else and Natsume continues being the arrogant playboy? And if they do end up, they'd just prove the statement "Opposites attract".

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I was chopping the vegetables expertly when my telephone rang….

I laid the knife on the table and headed towards the phone that was stuck to the wall near the entrance of the kitchen door. I got the phone and answered,

"Moshi moshi, Sakura Residence."

The person in then other line answered, "Baka, come over at my place."

"Oh, Hotaru it's you! I miss you."

"Whatever baka, just come over."

BEEEEEEEEP

Mikan said sadly, "she hung up. She didn't even tell me why I had to go to her place," while putting the phone back.

She just sighed and started to put the food in the refrigerator so it wouldn't get spoiled. She took off the apron and headed towards the door. She knew that she shouldn't make Hotaru wait for her for so long or else she would get mad. Hotaru is known for a lot of things, one of them is impatience, another is blackmailing and another is that she is rich. Her family owns the Imai Technologies Corporation…

* * *

That very same Sunday morning, a raven-haired lad woke up in his penthouse suite earlier than his usual time as well. He got frustrated that he woke up early. Soon, he found himself getting off bed for he couldn't get back to sleep. He decided to have a walk but he knew he couldn't just show his face out there for fan girls would chase after him. Well, what would you expect from a famous singer? He was THE Natsume Hyuuga, the most famous teen singer. So he got a long, relaxing shower when he was done he dried himself off and wore a red shirt, jeans, chucks and a jacket. He put up the hood so that his hair wouldn't be seen so much. He checked the mirror and thought, "they'll still notice it's me. Maybe, I should put on shades."

He got a pair of shades and tried it on. He saw that no one would know it was him. Satisfied with how he looked, he stepped out of his suite and headed towards the elevator.

…..

Soon enough, he was walking in the streets of Tokyo like any other human being. He passed by a music store and thought of checking it out. Once he passed through the doors of the store, music greeted his ears. It was playing one of his songs. He smirked. He knew that his songs were really popular and that he was a great singer and song writer. Of course, this added up to his already big ego. He looked around the store, looking for where they put his recent album 'Caught on Fire'. It's a big hit. Everybody's listening to it.

FOUND IT

He finally found the rack where they put his recent album. He also saw a girl staring at the last copy of his album. He rolled his eyes thinking how typical women are. He knew she was another one of his fan girls but he wondered why it took her so long for her to grab the album. It was as if she didn't know if the album was great or not. When she was finally going to get the album, he grabbed it as well just for the sake of fun. She was talking and he was talking back but he wasn't really paying attention much to that instead he was looking her over.

He was examining her. She was a brunette with big brown orbs and had porcelain skin. She was shorter than I am but tall enough. She had curves all in the right places and she had that innocent look in her eyes. In short, she looked hot.

Other than being known for being a famous singer, he was also a HUGE playboy. Though he didn't seem to have an interest in her because he knew she was like all his other fan girls.

He let go of the CD. He saw her start walking towards the place where you would listen to the CDs. He was shocked that she didn't buy it straight off. He watched her as she listened to the songs. After awhile, he knew that she didn't like the songs just by looking at her face. He walked towards her, he didn't know why he had the urge of asking her if she liked it even though it was quite evident on her facial expression.

He asked, "like the CD." Her back was facing him, she answered plainly, "no."

He unconsciously raked his hair out of . . . . Well he didn't know why… He felt stupid for the first time of his life.

Then, she turned around. To say she was shocked to see the same guy who was fighting her for the CD just minutes ago, now asking if she liked it was an understatement.

He suddenly said, "Tch, whatever POLKA DOTS," not knowing what else to say. He saw her put on a confused face. One word came to his thoughts, 'dense'.

After awhile, she FINALLY reacted.

"WHAT THE!!!! YOU PERVERT!!!!" she screamed, more like screeched is his point of view. She was obviously mortified.

She continued, "I have a name you know!!"

He answered in a matter-of-fact tone, "Well, I don't know your name."

He knew that she knew he was right. He smirked but she didn't seem to notice. She just 'hmphed' and walked away. He just watched her as she walked out of the store, a smirk playing on his wonderful features.

Soon enough, he too was out the store. He was trying to think about what to do next but the face of the brunette would keep popping into his mind which hinders him from thinking straight.

Knowing it would be useless to keep trying to think, he gave up and walked towards the park. He soon found a shady sakura tree. . .

* * *

The brunette found herself knocking on the huge doors of the Imai residence. Her mind was too busy thinking about the lad she sort-of met in the music store. Soon enough the doors opened, revealing none other than. . . . a maid?

The maid led her to where Hotaru was.

The maid knocked on an expertly varnished wooden door and opened it slightly. The maid announced, "Imai-sama, Sakura-san is here."

The said person replied coldly, "Let her in."

The maid opened the door big enough for Mikan to enter. Once Mikan was inside, the maid followed. The maid asked, "Is there anything else I can do for you Imai-sama?"

The lavender-eyed lass stoically said, "None. You may leave now."

The maid replied, "Hai." She bowed and left the room.

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy??? Do you hate it?? Was it boring?? Was it good??? well, please review so i would know what you think and so i could improve my writing. FLAMES are allowed. you can say anything in your review.. so please review :D**

**press that button!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. NOTICE

**Hello there minna-san! I'm sorry to say that this is not a new chapter :(**

**I have bad news …**

**I shall be deleting this story along with my other unfinished stories. WHY, you may ask? Well, I haven't really been proud of my work that's why I want to delete them. But no worries for I shall just be rewriting them and the plot of the story might change a little bit or completely. It depends on how horrible I think it is :P hehe.. **

**so there, but it will take a lot of time since I will be posting the stories when I have completed them, meaning when the whole story is complete from beginning to end. So I hope that you will be patient. You may review here and tell me what you think or what's in your mind or whatever you want to say to me. I will be deleting this story by next week so that you guys have time to tell me your opinions but you can also just PM me :). So I hope to hear what you guys think and I hope when I've rewritten the stories you'd like them.**

**BTW, I've already started on writing but it's none of the stories I will delete. I am writing a new story, once I am done with that story that is when I shall begin the rewriting so I hope when I post my new story you would read it. Anyways, just check out my profile. I'll be putting my status there as to what I am writing currently and what I'm planning to do and etc…**

**I'm really sorry that you waited so long just to receive this let down. I'm very sorry but I hope you don't hate me for this.**


End file.
